underworldgeneralfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Iamhisrighteousness
Oh hi! School hasn't started for me yet so yeah, I still have a little time XD. I just make at least one or two edits a day. It's not that hard. [[User:CLblue|'CLblue']] Life is a series of disappointments, broken only by dark spells of depression. 10:52, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Haha, I'm starting Poly year 1 next month so I have one more month of holiday~ [[User:CLblue|'CLblue']] Life is a series of disappointments, broken only by dark spells of depression. 11:02, March 2, 2014 (UTC) XD BTW, the NWRR wiki looks cool. I know I haven't been there for a while (since... I was last there :)) but I'm too lazy to edit two wikis. Sorry XP [[User:CLblue|'CLblue']] Life is a series of disappointments, broken only by dark spells of depression. 11:07, March 2, 2014 (UTC) You know how to customize that? I wanted to, but I didn't know how. Then again, for me, plain is simple. Tried checking out the Wikia help pages? I've been there quite a few times to solve my probs. [[User:CLblue|'CLblue']] Life is a series of disappointments, broken only by dark spells of depression. 11:28, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Article alignment? It looks fine to me. (Then again, I'm still a self-admitted half-noob haha). BTW, if Nep can't do it, then I think writing to Wikia is prudent. I highly doubt he doesn't know much. [[User:CLblue|'CLblue']] Life is a series of disappointments, broken only by dark spells of depression. 11:33, March 2, 2014 (UTC) ooh. sorry I was on my phone. It was too small. I'm on my com now. Tweaking the size didn't work? [[User:CLblue|'CLblue']] Life is a series of disappointments, broken only by dark spells of depression. 11:50, March 2, 2014 (UTC) I see. Oh and when I minimized the window, it ends up covering the Home and view source stuff. I would really want to help, but CSS? haha. Sorry [[User:CLblue|'CLblue']] Life is a series of disappointments, broken only by dark spells of depression. 11:54, March 2, 2014 (UTC) XD in any case, thanks for coming to check out my desolate wiki :) [[User:CLblue|'CLblue']] Life is a series of disappointments, broken only by dark spells of depression. 12:09, March 2, 2014 (UTC) I'm not good at wrangling "volunteers". besides, i highly doubt the adult community that reads this series spends time on Wikia [[User:CLblue|'CLblue']] Life is a series of disappointments, broken only by dark spells of depression. 12:15, March 2, 2014 (UTC) haha it's fine. I doubt there are many people in this part of the world who knows her, though she's a wonderful writer [[User:CLblue|'CLblue']] Life is a series of disappointments, broken only by dark spells of depression. 12:31, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Haha. That's actually me. I used it to work out the stupid thingy. It wasn't working for a while, but I ended up working it out in the end (which I don't even know how lol) [[User:CLblue|'CLblue']] Life is a series of disappointments, broken only by dark spells of depression. 12:42, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Ugh. good for you. It confuses me. Say, CSS and stuff like that can be learned in a web design core module right? [[User:CLblue|'CLblue']] Life is a series of disappointments, broken only by dark spells of depression. 12:57, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Lol, don't worry, I know a science student who's a lot cooler than I am. (Oh and I'm in a design course but it's not D&T related. I'm shit at D&T.) [[User:CLblue|'CLblue']] Life is a series of disappointments, broken only by dark spells of depression. 13:08, March 2, 2014 (UTC) oh wow that's cool! I so want to be in the US. (P.S. J-Law will win. I hope). [[User:CLblue|'CLblue']] Life is a series of disappointments, broken only by dark spells of depression. 13:11, March 2, 2014 (UTC) lol! You're totally not like the singaporeans i'm used to. And a little high right now too. What time is it at your side now? 7? 8? aren't you tired? [[User:CLblue|'CLblue']] Life is a series of disappointments, broken only by dark spells of depression. 13:18, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Lol haha. you're kinda in a weird location or just a place I don't know where. I know a friend in Alabama but it's 7.30 at his place now. And hey, usually internet personalities are half of real personalities, so you're probably just half a typical kiasu singaporean. 'Cause that's what I am XD [[User:CLblue|'CLblue']] Life is a series of disappointments, broken only by dark spells of depression. 13:32, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Is that like all the way at the other side? Sorry, I'm not a geog student :p. [[User:CLblue|'CLblue']] Life is a series of disappointments, broken only by dark spells of depression. 13:37, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind haha. I was just wondering where California was, since it had 2 hours difference [[User:CLblue|'CLblue']] Life is a series of disappointments, broken only by dark spells of depression. 13:44, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Is it snowing there? [[User:CLblue|'CLblue']] Life is a series of disappointments, broken only by dark spells of depression. 14:02, March 2, 2014 (UTC) So it's cold there? Is there snow there right now? On the ground? If there is, I envy you. I've always wanted to see snow for myself... sigh. [[User:CLblue|'CLblue']] Life is a series of disappointments, broken only by dark spells of depression. 14:09, March 2, 2014 (UTC) I've never been out of SG before haha [[User:CLblue|'CLblue']] Life is a series of disappointments, broken only by dark spells of depression. 14:26, March 2, 2014 (UTC) erm... why do you want to know? [[User:CLblue|'CLblue']] Life is a series of disappointments, broken only by dark spells of depression. 14:29, March 2, 2014 (UTC) BTW, go check out my profile page XD [[User:CLblue|'CLblue']] Life is a series of disappointments, broken only by dark spells of depression. 14:31, March 2, 2014 (UTC) I wasn't offended, just joking. and i actually had the choice to go to japan and taiwan, but I didn't want to. I'm lazy XD [[User:CLblue|'CLblue']] Life is a series of disappointments, broken only by dark spells of depression. 14:40, March 2, 2014 (UTC)